I'm With You
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia blushing hebat dan nyaris pingsan saat aku mencium pipinya sewaktu kami berkenalan./Toh, kau di goukon sekalipun, pasanganmu aku, bukan?" /"Kita bisa kencan berdua, kalau kau mau."/Warning inside, GaaHina/RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titled by Avril Lavigne—I'm With You**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**A fanfiction to Hinata's Birthday**

**I'm With You**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired of **_**Owl City's Songs**_**.**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**Extra warning: This fanfic is like **_**musical drama**_**. Don't like? Just click back dan don't read!**

**.**

**. **

Tak ada yang berbeda. Sungguh. Semua masih seperti biasa, aku masih tetap pergi ke sekolah, sedikit jalan-jalan, bermain di _game center_, dan hal yang dilakukan oleh cowok pada umumnya. Namun kali ini aku memutuskan untuk melewatkan malamku di sebuah taman yang sepi, duduk memangku gitar seperti biasa.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang bagus diduduki—di kursi taman—aku mulai mempersiapkan gitarku. Memetik beberapa senar untuk memastikan suaranya, dan mulai memainkan gitarku. Memetik nada secara acak. Sayang sekali Naruto tidak ada disini—temanku yang juga pecinta musik sepertiku—sekaligus _rapper_-ku jika kami bernyanyi lagu duet. Padahal aku sedang ingin menyanyikan lagu Owl City, band favoritku. Ck, kemana sih si _baka_ itu?

Aku memetik salah satu nada, dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Met a girl in the parking lot_

_And all i did was say hello_

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard_

_For me to walk her home_

_But I guess that's the way it goes_

Suaraku mungkin tidak terlalu bagus, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku hanya bermain gitar saja.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright_

_We'll smile because you're the deer in the headlights_

Tunggu. Itu bukan suaraku. Kutolehkan kepala dan mendapati seorang gadis duduk di sampingku, bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat lagu dengan nada yang sempurna. Matanya terpejam, sepertinya ia otomatis bernyanyi begitu mendengar petikan senar gitar.

_If life was a game, you would never play nice_

_If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes_

_Put your sunglasses on cause you're the deer in the headlights_

Lagu selesai, dan kedua kelopak itu membuka, menampilkan sepasang iris lavender yang menatapku.

"Lagu Owl City s-seperti b-biasa, _ne_, Gaara-_kun_?" Ia melengkungkan kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Hn," jawabku singkat. "Dan kau juga bernyanyi seperti biasa, Hinata."

"Ah," Ia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang muncul di kedua pipinya, "a-aku, t-tanpa sadar b-bernyanyi. _Gomen ne_..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Lagipula si baka itu juga tidak ada. "Tumben ke sini malam-malam." Biasanya kakaknya yang super duper overprotektif itu takkan membiarkan adik tersayangnya berkeluyuran malam-malam begini. Pemandangan yang biasa kutemukan adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang berkutat di meja belajar kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan jendela kamarku. Meski terkadang aku bermain gitar di jendela itu, dan Hinata malah menimpali dengan suara khasnya. Lembut dan merdu.

"Kuantar pulang."

"E-eh?" Ia mendongak, "t-tapi Gaara-_kun_ baru memainkan satu l-lagu."

"Tidak apa." Sebelum Neji membacokku habis-habisan. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu kakaknya itu sering mencegatku di gang sepi layaknya seorang preman, namun alih-alih meminta uang, ia malah mempraktikkan semua kemampuan yang didapatnya di klub karate padaku. _Shit_.

Aku memasukkan gitarku ke tas dan membawanya dengan tangan kiri. Hinata tampak kecewa. Sepertinya ia kabur dari pengawasan Neji. Ck. Kuacak rambutnya sebentar, menenangkannya. Ia pasti takut akan amukan Neji. "Ayo pulang."

Ia mengikutiku dari belakang. Pasti sedang menunduk. Aku menghela napas kecil, kemudian meraih tangan kirinya, menggenggam tangan yang mungil dan hangat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata adalah tetanggaku semenjak aku pindah ke Konoha ini. Saat itu, umur kami sama-sama masih sepuluh tahun. Ia pemalu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia _blushing_ hebat dan nyaris pingsan saat aku mencium pipinya sewaktu kami berkenalan. Cara berkenalan yang diperintahkan oleh _Kaasan_—yang waktu itu bilang kalau itu adalah cara kita menghormati wanita. Tak kusangka berdampak sehebat itu padanya. _Kaasan_ tersenyum—nyaris tertawa—geli, sementara ibu Hinata menenangkan gadis kecil yang bahunya bergetar menahan tangis itu. Neji yang sewaktu itu juga berada di sana bergetar, menahan amarah karena seorang anak kecil yang baru lima menit bertemu sang adik sudah berani menciumnya.

Sial, aku baru sadar kalau aku dibohongi _Kaasan_.

Ia tak bicara padaku selama beberapa hari, dan baru mau berteman ketika aku menyodorkan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ besar sebagai tanda minta maaf. Setelah itu semua mengalir begitu saja. Aku menerima kehadirannya sebagai temanku, dan ia juga menerima kehadiranku. Kami masuk di sekolah yang sama, dan juga mendapat kelas yang sama. Hal yang membuat persahabatan diantara kami mudah terjalin.

"Sudah sampai."

Aku berhenti di depan rumahnya (yang berada di samping rumahku). Aku tahu _Kaasan_ sedang mengintip melalui jendela, ingin tahu seperti biasa. _Kaasan_ selalu berharap mempunyai menantu secantik dan sepintar Hinata.

Hinata tidak masuk, ia masih menunduk dan kini malah memegang ujung _T-shirt_ yang kukenakan. Aku berbalik, kemudian mengusap pipinya pelan, kebiasaanku untuk menenangkan dan meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya. Sial, seandainya aku mempunyai kakak seperti Neji, pasti ia sudah kubunuh jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia bahkan melarangku untuk menikah dan memaksaku untuk menjadi biarawati.

"Rasa takutmu berlebihan."

Ia menggeleng. "Gaara-_kun_ s-selalu k-kena marah Neji-_nii_ melebihi a-aku, kan? Neji-_nii _s-selalu m-mengajakmu b-berkelahi," ucapnya, nyaris berbisik.

Oke, kutarik kata-kataku. Sepertinya Hinata tahu kalau Neji sering _menantang_ku—dan bukan _mengajak_ku—berkelahi di gang yang sepi.

Tipe Hinata. Selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain di atas dirinya sendiri. "Aku—"

"Oh, jadi begini sekarang caramu? Membawa Hinata pergi malam-malam?"

Aku mendengus. Jelas aku tahu siapa pemilik suara dengan nada sarkasme itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari adikku, Sabaku," desisnya. Che, ancaman anak kecil.

Dengan berani aku kembali mengusap pipi Hinata, menatap _lavender_ yang balas menatapku dengan penuh siratan kekhawatiran. Harus berapa kali sih aku memberitahu Hinata kalau kami sudah bersahabat selama lebih dari lima tahun dan ia mestinya bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanku?

"Masuk, Hinata."

Nada memerintah itu membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku memandangnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk menuruti perintah Neji. Ia melepas cengkramannya pada _t-shirt_-ku, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam.

_Well_, gadis itu tidak tahu sama sekali, kalau ini bukan hanya tentang dia, tapi juga persainganku dengan Neji yang memang takkan pernah surut. Baik dalam pelajaran, olahraga, seni—meski kami tidak satu angkatan—, dan ... dia. Tugas Neji untuk selalu melindungi Hinata, dan aku yang berusaha 'merebut' gadis itu.

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Neji mendengus, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Dia kalah kali ini.

"Kau akan membayar semua ini, Gaara," desisnya dengan gigi terkatup rapat. Dia benar-benar marah rupanya.

"Che, dan aku ingin lihat ekspresimu jika aku melakukan lebih, Neji-_nii_," ucapku penuh penekanan.

"Hinata lebih memilihku." Tak mau kalah, rupanya.

"Dan aku akan memilikinya, seutuhnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Neji?" tegur _Kaasan_ begitu aku mengucapkan '_tadaima_'. Sudah kuduga, _Kaasan_ selalu bertingkah ingin tahu. "Dia calon kakak iparmu, Gaara."

Seenaknya. Aku bahkan belum berpacaran dengan Hinata. Dan aku tidak sudi mempunyai kakak ipar seperti itu. Kupastikan aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menikahi Hinata. "Hn."

"Kau harus lebih bisa menarik hati Hinata, Gaara."

Hn, aku tahu, _Kaasan_. Aku menaruh tas gitarku di sofa ruang tamu, kemudian duduk di seberang _Kaasan_.

"Dan apa-apaan tadi, kau bahkan tidak menciumnya! _Tousan_-mu mencium _Kaasan_ setidaknya lima kali ketika kami seusia kalian!"

Demi Tuhan, _Kaasan_ tidak pernah mempunyai kakak overprotektif yang langsung memberikan _deathglare_ kepada _Tousan_ ketika kalian bersama dalam radius satu meter dulu.

"Temari-_nee_ dan Kankurou?"

"Mereka ada kencan!" Kaasan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak."

Apa _Kaasan_ berharap aku menikah muda? "Aku naik dulu."

Tak mempedulikan _Kaasan_ yang mulai menyemangatiku untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Hinata, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas. Obsesi _Kaasan_ terhadap Hinata lumayan berlebihan.

Kubuka pintu kamarku, dan langsung membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Hinata tampak di seberang, tersenyum cerah padaku. Aku duduk di jendela, tak mempedulikan keadaan kamarku yang masih gelap.

"Gaara-_kun_ tak mengangkat t-teleponku," ucapnya.

"Hn," Ponselku di saku celana dalam keadaan _silent_. "Neji memarahimu?"

Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Tidak, t-tapi Neji-_nii_ bertampang seperti o-orang yang h-hendak m-menerkam sesuatu."

Orang yang hendak menerkam sesuatu? Aku menyeringai kecil. Kuambil gitar yang bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela. "Mau bernyanyi?"

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Lagu apa?"

Aku tak menjawab, mulai memetik gitar. Hinata mengangkat alisnya, tapi kemudian ia menyadari lagu yang kini kumainkan.

_I opened my eyes, last night and saw you in the lowlight_

_Walking down by the bay on the shore_

_Staring up at the planes there aren't anymore_

_I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold_

_Like an introvert I drew my over shirt around my arms and began_

_To shiver violently before_—

Hinata sudah ikut bersandar di jendela, menatapku yang masih bernyanyi. Ia ikut bernyanyi di bagian _chorus_, "_Time together is just never quite enough_..."

"_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_," Aku melanjutkan.

"_What it will take to make or break this hint of love_?"

"_We need time, only time_..."

"_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of_?"

"_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone_..."

"_So tell me darling do you wish we'd falling love_?"

"_All the time, all the time_..."

Hinata tersenyum setelah kami selesai memainkan lagu itu. "Owl City, The Saltwater Room," gumamnya. "K-kenapa Gaara-_kun_ m-menyukai Owl City?"

Kenapa? Entahlah. Aku suka band ini semenjak mendengarkan salah satu lagu mereka, Rainbow Veins.

Kami terdiam, hanya saling mendengarkan desiran angin malam yang membelai lembut kulit kami. Hinata menatap langit malam, sementara aku memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Aku selalu menyukai kedekatanku dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah selalu menjadi tempat yang membosankan bagiku. Seandainya aku tidak berniat untuk menjaga gadis ini, aku pasti akan sering bolos dibandingkan mendengarkan ceramah guru selama setengah hari.

Hinata sering menjadi korban _bully_.

Selalu saja ada anak yang berniat mengerjai gadis yang pada dasarnya baik dan ramah ini. Hal yang selalu membuatku geram. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan Hinata hidup tenang?

Aku berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor, menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan di depanku. Ia berjalan dengan gugup seperti biasa, dan menunduk. Hah, apa Hinata benar-benar tidak punya stok percaya diri?

"Hinata!"

Hinata mendongak, dan ia nyaris berbisik ketika mengatakan, "A-ada apa, Karin-_san_?"

Karin. Gadis yang takkan mau repot-repot memanggil seorang Hyuuga Hinata jika ia tidak mempunyai kepentingan yang menguntungkannya. Tanpa bicara aku berhenti di samping Hinata, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana. Bukan maksudku bersikap protektif seperti ini, tapi jika tidak kulakukan, gadis iblis berambut merah ini akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Ne_, aku ingin ...," Ia melirikku, jelas mengerti arti keberadaanku di sini. Ia berdeham kecil, "pinjam PR matematikamu, boleh?"

Kurasa bukan itu yang hendak dikatakannya, tapi apa peduliku? Yang penting gadis itu langsung pergi begitu Hinata menyerahkan buku bersampul biru miliknya.

"Kau mestinya bisa menolak jika tidak ingin, Hinata."

"A-ah, aku t-tidak enak." Hinata tersenyum ragu. "Tak apa-apa."

Aku mengacak rambutnya perlahan. "Ayo masuk."

Kami memasuki kelas yang sama, Matematika. Che, pelajaran wajib yang benar-benar membosankan. Apa asyiknya sih menghapal rumus trigonometri?

"Gaara!"

Aku meletakkan tas di bangku belakang, sementara Hinata duduk di depan bersama Tenten. Naruto memutar bangkunya hingga menghadapku. Cengiran tampak di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kemarin tidak datang?"

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf, kemarin aku mengantar _Kaasan_."

"Oh." Pantas saja. Naruto jelas bukan jenis anak yang akan membantah ibunya begitu saja.

"Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut _goukon_ bersama kami?"

Kencan buta? Aku sama sekali tak berminat ikut hal-hal seperti itu. Pasti yang datang hanyalah gadis centil gemar mengikik yang akan berbuat agresif dan memakai rok mini. Cih, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis seperti itu.

"Kami kekurangan anggota, Sasuke menolak datang."

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin akan ikut acara seperti itu. Lagipula bukankah pacarnya adalah Yamanaka Ino? Kenapa mesti datang jika sudah punya pacar?

"Karin yang mengajak kami. Ayolah, kau pasti akan datang kan?"

Karin? Oh, jadi itu rupanya yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Hinata. Mengajak gadis itu ikut _goukon_? Aku menatap Hinata yang kini kembali didekati Karin, berpura-pura mengembalikan buku matematika. Cara yang cerdik.

Dan Hinata pasti akan terlalu gugup untuk bisa menolak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah sekarang kami, duduk bersama di _Yakiniku-Q_. Beberapa orang seperti Naruto, Shino dan Kiba tampak asyik dengan daging di hadapan mereka, sama sekali tak peduli dengan aura yang ditebarkan oleh orang seperti Sasori. Dan oh, aku tak akan bertanya bagaimana Pein-_senpai_ bisa ada di sini. Kakak Naruto itu pasti dipaksa datang oleh sang adik, dia kan cowok yang ditaksir Karin.

Aku menatap Hinata yang duduk di seberangku, menunduk gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke acara seperti ini, dan dia sama sekali tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk sekadar mengangkat wajah. Aku menghela napas sebelum meraih jus jeruk di meja yang belum terjamah. Sakura, Shion, Tenten, Tayuya dan Karin asyik dengan dunia mereka, dan Hinata tersisihkan.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"E-eh?" Gadis berambut _indigo_ di depanku ini akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, iris _lavender_-nya menatapku tak percaya.

Aku berdecak, "Kau tampak tak nyaman. Kita bisa pulang kalau kau mau."

Ia menggeleng kecil, "A-aku tak i-ingin mengecewakan K-Karin."

Kualihkan pandangan pada Karin yang sedang gencar merayu Pein-_senpai_, kemudian kembali menatap Hinata, "Dia tak akan kecewa. Kau dan aku pulang, mereka tidak akan kekurangan orang."

Hinata masih ragu. Aku mengambil tas dan juga tas gitarku, menyampirkannya di bahu, kemudian mendekati Hinata, meraih tangannya. "Ayo."

Ia terburu-buru mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti langkahku. Kami bahkan tidak berpamitan. Kueratkan genggamanku. Kami berjalan menuju halte dalam diam. Hari sudah semakin sore. Kami duduk di halte, menanti bis.

"Ah," Hinata bergumam ketika hampir duapuluh menit kami menunggu bis. "S-sepertinya bisnya terlambat."

"Ya."

Ia mendesah kecil, "Gaara-_kun_, m-maukah kau bernyanyi sebentar?" Ia menatap tas gitar yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana dengan sinar mata berharap.

Aku mengeluarkan gitarku, meski agak ragu. Kutatap Hinata dan ia langsung tersenyum kecil.

Aku mulai memetik senar, "_You're the sky that I fell through _..._ And I remember the view, whenever I'm holding you, the sun hung from a string _..._ Looking down on the world as it warm over everything..._"

_Chills run down my spine_

_As our fingers entwine_

_And your sighs harmonize with mine_

_Unmistakably_

_I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_

"_We got older and I should've known_..."

"_Do you feel alive_?"

"_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone_..."

"_Oh, but you'll survive..._"

"_So I may as well ditch my dismay_..."

"_Bombs away, bombs away_..."

Hinata benar-benar tersenyum ketika aku selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu yang lumayan disukainya. "Bagus sekali, Gaara-_kun_ ...," ucapnya.

"Hn," Aku memandangnya ragu, "kau ... jangan ikut _goukon_ lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Aku menghela napas, "Toh, kau di _goukon_ sekalipun, pasanganmu aku, bukan?" Aku tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi ... itu kenyataan.

Hinata menunduk lagi, pipinya yang pucat bersemu kemerahan.

"Kita bisa kencan _berdua_, kalau kau mau."

"Ah!" Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan cepat, rona merah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Su-sungguh a-aku tidak bermaksud—maksudku, aku ti-tidak berpikiran..."

Aku menyeringai kecil, "Tidak apa-apa."

Iris _ameythst_-nya tampak panik. "Gaara-_kun_, sungguh, ah..."

Ia gugup.

Aku mengacak rambutnya yang dipermainkan angin, membuatnya tambah berantakan. Sedikit iseng, aku memperlihatkan sorot terluka dari kedua _jade_-ku, "Kau tidak ingin berkencan denganku?"

Ia makin panik. Wajahnya kini malah menyerupai tomat, "A-aku tidak ... oh, sungguh Gaara-_kun_, bukan maksudku ... k-kau salah paham..." Hinata meracau.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau?"

Ia tampak bingung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau aku tengah mempermainkannya. "Kau ini ...," bisiknya, masih dengan semburat yang sama, "b-bagaimana jika aku mau?"

"Bisnya datang." Aku memasukkan gitarku. "Ayo."

Hinata mengikutiku. Aku membiarkannya naik duluan, dan kami duduk berdampingan.

"Kalau kau mau..." Aku berkata lambat-lambat ketika kami berjalan dari halte menuju rumah, "aku juga tak akan menolak."

"Eh?" Hinata sepertinya tidak menyangka aku akan membuka percakapan lagi, ia mendongakkan wajahnya, sorot matanya tampak heran sebelum air mukanya menunjukkan ia mengerti perkataanku. Perlahan, ia bersemu lagi.

"Kapan?"

Besok libur. "Kapan kau ada waktu?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Tak perlu, karena aku tahu jawabannya. Aku menyentuhkan jemariku ke jari-jarinya yang lebih kecil, kemudian tanpa ragu mengenggamnya. Hinata tidak menolak. Jemarinya terasa lebih hangat.

Kutatap lagi rambut indigo-nya yang sedikit berkibar karena tertiup angin, tak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk tidak mengecup keningnya yang tertutup poni. Neji akan benar-benar membunuhku. Tapi siapa peduli?

Kini aku di sisinya, dan mencintainya.

Dan ya, ia juga mencintaiku.

Pasti.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Lagu di fic ini adalah lagu Owl City (Deer In The Headlights, The Saltwater Room, If My Heart Was A House). Um, aku gak begitu ngerti artinya (bahasa Inggrisku payah), aku juga bingung sih, ini termasuk songfic atau nggak. Maunya ini untuk GHARALS, tapi kayaknya aku ngelanggar, so nggak jadi. :'(

**p.s:** Aku nggak yakin lagu Owl City dinyanyiin pake gitar, terutama Deer In The Headlights, tapi anggep aja kayak gitu! XP

**p.p.s:** Lagu Owl City yang pake rapper itu judulnya Alligator Sky, feat Shawn Chrystopher.

**p.p.p.s:** Aku cinta Owl City! XD Coba deh dengerin lagu mereka, dijamin keren!

**Finished:** In my bedroom, Klungkung, 18 December 2011, 09.01 p.m

Thanks for reading, review?


End file.
